The objective of this study is to establish the predictability of a programmable TI-59 Calculator program in estabishing amikacin doses based on lean body weight, estimated creatin clearance and desired serum peak and trough levels. Steady state serum peak and trough levels are being measured using an radioimmunoassay technique. The measured levels are being used to calculate the elimination rate constant and volume of distribution. If necessary, the maintenance dose is adjusted using the calculated elimination rate constant, volume of distribution and desired serum levels. Serum creatinine and BUN are monitored to determine changing renal function.